Ticking of a Broken Heart
by AshleighxAwsome
Summary: What happened to Ginger? Just a little thought I had. May turn it into a story, depends on the reviews. :


Author's Note:

I would like to add this to say that I do NOT own any of the songs, bands, movies, characters, themes, or anything associated with this movie or any of the lyrics, songs, or bands that are mentioned in this story.

Basically, what I'm saying is...I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I just wanted to make this clear and stated.

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air._

She remembered the suprise.. the shock.. the pain from the bite. She thought all this was just bullshit, something for tv. Something to make money off of. He never acted like he took it seriously, why should she? How could she know that world was real?

_Tell me how I'm suppose to breathe with no air._

She knows him better than anyone else. She knows his sarcastic remarks before they even leave his mouth. She knows when hes about to flip her the bird. She knows when hes checking out another crew member, or a random girl in the street. She knows about his past.. his parents. But, he left out the part about the vampire. The one vital detail that could have saved her life, he left it out.

_Got me out here in the water so deep.._

He knew that they were in danger the minute that kid showed him the pictures. He just didnt think.. He didnt want to think. He didnt want to re-open old scars, and watch them bleed all over again. He had a gut feeling he should have kicked her out that night. Tell her to go to hell and fuck off-something, anything.. just to get her out and away. How many other people would come in contact with the same vampire decades apart? Only him.. and because of him.. shes gone.. but still here... shes one of them.. because of him.

_Tell me how you gonna be without me._

She listens to him, she watches him, still.. She wants so badly to just walk up and see him.. just a glance would do. She misses him so badly.. She knows he would love to look over the city and see all the lights, listen to all the beating hearts.. all the hidden patterns in the sounds, she knows he would love to be like her... but shes lonely.. She misses him. The words he said.. the look on his face.. he wouldnt even invite her in.. the boy was dead, and she was stuck this way.. undead.. for eternity.. and he turned her away. He thinks she moved on.. that she left town, after the warning he gave her. The cold, heartless, deadly warning.. far worse than anything they've said to each other in any arguement.. he meant this.. but all she wanted was to see him.. just spend time with him.. now, shes all alone.

_If you aint here i just cant breathe._

Their dysfunctional, yet somehow perfect life... turned upside down in just a few short seconds. He just sits and stares out the window, replaying that night over and over again, thinking of all the things he never said to her.. all the things he did and should have taken back but never did. Gulp after gulp of the alcoholic drink burns his throat, but he knows its nothing compared to how much her neck must have burned from the infecting bite that ultimately took her away from him for eternity. The one person who put up with him, no matter how shitty he was to her. The only person who actually understood him. They connected, in their own dysfunctional way.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave._

"Bloody woman." Peter says, a sad smile on his face.

_My heart won't move, its incomplete._

How badly he wishes to hear her insult him one more time, he truly did love that little spit fire.

_You take my breath but I survive. I dont know how but I dont even care._

She smiles as a sad tear fights against her. Her joy of seeing his familar smile sends the tear falling. Her want.. her need to be around him, increasing greatly. She's tempted to go to the building, to beg for him to let her in, or at least just look at her, acknowledge her, make her feel human again, and not treat her like shes some sort of .. monster... Monster... he called her a monster...

_How do you expect me to live alone with just me_?

Using the backway to his apartment, she arrives at his door and beats on it, desperate to see him. What happened? Why was she inside a morgue? Why was she so cold? Why was she so thirsty?

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew right off the ground to float to you._

The door opens as Peter stands looking at her in disbelief. How in the bloody hell was she alive?

"Ginger?" His quiet voice clearly holds disbelief and hope.. but he knows better.

"Peter, i'm so sc-" She stops as she tries to hug him, but she cant get past the doorway. She looks at him, confused, not knowing what to think. He sighs, knowing that would happen as soon as he saw her. Tears form in her eyes as she opens her mouth and puts her hands out to the sides.

"What... Whats happeneing to me?" She asks in a shaky voice, a tear falling from her eye. Peter looks at the floor, knowing hes about to regret what hes going to say to her, but knowing that this time, he will help her.. if only he can get the words out.

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand._

She literally gaped at him, tears flowing down her face... How could he say that while looking her in the eye? How can he just stand there and glare at her, as if she was the one who took his parents life? How can she be the thing that goes bump in the night? How could she be a monster?

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real._

She literally turns and runs away from him, tears no longer being kept at bay, not like they had much to fight through anyway. The rooftops.. her new destination. Anything to get away and get her mind off what was just said to her, even if was just for a few seconds... she honestly didnt know he could hurt her so badly.

_'Cause my world revolves around you_

She heard his warning.. she heard him threaten her with her life.. she heard him scream at her to get out.. get away from him.. But she simply couldnt. She... She was in love with him. That memory... it hurt the most.. him cutting her down, telling her what shes become, and not by her own choice.. telling her what she'll do.. telling her what he'll do if she doesnt leave, if he ever sees her again... that hurt more than any vampire bite.

_It's no air, no air._

She can barely stand the lonliness.. she hates having to watch him from a distance, just to feel close to him. It breaks her heart everytime he has a diffrent woman in what use to be their bed. To her amusement, his bedroom skills have yet to improve, which always brings a slight smile, closer to a grin, to her eternally young face. She doubts that will change anytime soon, if ever. The sudden thought of watching him grow old and finally die dawns on her.. making her regret not nagging him into marriage. The bitterness of knowing another woman will have his love, and his children, not her. She will be forced to watch from a distance at night, unable to go out and do or see anything during the daytime. She brought out of her thoughts by his voice again.

"Sunrise." He states quietly to himself. She begins taking in her surroundings to find that it really is dangerously close to sunrise. She considers continuing to stare at him and simply letting go and disappearing forever with the sunlight... disappearing from her pain.. from him... from everything...

_It's so hard for me to breathe!_

The simple yet painful addiction she has for him forces her to run faster than light, running for her life to her ... home, if anyone could even call it that. The door shuts only a few seconds before the sunlight hits her doorstep. Shes usually not so clumsy.. but the painful memories of the past always have her off her game. She walks over to the small table that has the only decoration in the whole house.. a simple picture.

A picture that not only breaks her heart every time she looks at it, but reminds her of the love she once had... the only true love she'll ever find... and she lost it.

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air._

**Thank you for reading! Lyrics are from: No Air by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown.**


End file.
